iSee the Apocalypse
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: They were everywhere. There was no warning. There was no telling. They just came. Shuffling through cities, destroying everything. We didn't know. We couldn't tell. It just happened. It was every man for himself. Kill or be killed, and eaten.
1. Chapter 1

They were everywhere. There was no warning. There was no telling. They just came. Shuffling through cities, destroying everything. We didn't know. We couldn't tell. It just happened. It was every man for himself. Kill or be killed, and eaten.

**Sam's POV**

December 7, 2013 (Age 17)

"Yes!" I yelled , "Won again!" Ms. Briggs head snapped up from her book.

Shit.

"Samantha!" Ms. Briggs screeched, "Is that a cell phone?" I looked down at my hand, hoping the cell phone would magically disappear. But it was still there, Pac Rat Deluxe still flashing on the screen.

"Well you see Ms. Briggs, this is a learning game." I lied, "And I just figured out that "run" is a verb."

"Nice try," Ms. Briggs said, "Principal's office. Now." I stood up and slouched out of the classroom. Something was wrong. It was quiet and empty. Suddenly, Gibby came running up to me. His face was white and his eyes wide with fear.

"Gibby! What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"They're everywhere!" He cried, "Swarms!" Gibby sprinted away in terror. What the hell? I kept walking down the hallway. I arrived at principal Franklin's office and opened the door. His head was face down on the desk, his arms wrapped around his head.

"Principal Franklin?" I said. No answer. I touched his arm cautiously. I fell away, revealing Principal Franklin's head in a puddle of blood. His face was gone, almost like something ate it. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. W-What the hell! I ran out of the room into the hallway. I crashed into Freddie who was just as white as Gibby.

"Sam!" he pulled me into a hug, "I thought they got you."

"Freddie, what's going on?"

"No time. We have to get out of here now!"

"Wait! Where's Carly!"

"She was carried off with Wendy, Gibby, and Spencer." Freddie grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him. We burst through the double doors out into the cold air. People were running in every direction, screaming and yelling. I looked left and couldn't believe my eyes. Zombies. We ran to the parking lot where Freddie pulled me into his truck. We sped back to Bushwell Plaza and sprinted to the building. Lewbert was sprawled out over his desk, mauled and bloody. Freddie and I ran up to the eighth floor and into his apartment.

"Where's your mom?" I panted as Freddie dug through his drawers.

"She's in California visiting my aunt." He said. He pulled out two pairs of black sweat pants and black sweat shirts. "Put these on."

"Why?" I asked, catching the clothes.

"We need to stay unnoticed. Put them on." I put the sweatshirt on over my own shirt. Ialso removed my jeans and replaced them with the black sweatpants. Thank God it was December. I put on some gloves and a ski cap. Freddie was already decked out in his black apparel. We both looked like ninjas.

"What now?" I asked. Freddie motioned for me to follow him into the hallway. He doubled checked twice and sprinted over to Carly's apartment. We walked inside quietly and went to the kitchen. Freddie pulled his backpack off his back and emptied out everything.

"Help me stock up on food and water." He whispered. I grabbed all the water and fat cakes I could reach. We stuffed them into the pack and closed it up. "Now yours." I nodded and emptied my backpack. We stuffed it with food and water.

"What about weapons?" I asked.

"I knew you'd ask something about that." Freddie chuckled. I followed him back into his apartment. He opened his closet and rummaged around a bit. He came out holding two Samurai swords in sheaths and two pistols.

"Whoa Fredward, your Mommy know about this?" I teased.

"This is for emergencies ONLY." He said, handing me the gun and a single box of bullets.

"And the giant knife?"

"This is your lifeline." Freddie said in a serious tone. He hooked his sword on his belt and his gun went into the…gun holder thingy. Freddie handed me a sword and the gun carefully.

"Wait, I don't have a belt." I said.

"Here, use one of my old ones." Freddie tossed me a black belt. I tied it around my waist and hooked it tight.

"Now you weave this around the belt and tie it tight so the sword doesn't flop around when you run." Freddie explained. "And the gun goes here. There, we're all set to go."

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"We need to get the hell out of Washington." Freddie said. He hesitated and pulled a mini laptop from his shelf and stuffed it in his backpack. "What?" he said, noticing my look, "We might need it for navigation!" I shrugged and stood up.

"Let's get going," I said, "It's getting dark." We silently walked down to the lobby and around to the parking garage.

"See anything you like?" Freddie chuckled.

"How about a motorcycle?"

"Hmm this looks like one of those silent models that just came out. We'll take it." There was a little compartment under the seat where we hid our bags. Freddie climbed on first and took the handle bars. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist. Normally, this would be weird, but since we were fighting for our lives, we had no choice.

"Wait," I said, "We don't have keys."

"Watch this." Freddie leaned over and felt around inside one of the pipes, "Gotcha!" He pulled himself back up, jangling a set of spare keys.

"Whoa nice!" I laughed, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Spencer taught it to me." He said. Freddie put the keys in the ignition and twisted them. The engine purred softly. Freddie hit the gas (Or whatever it's called) and we exited the garage. As we drove throughout Seattle, we saw crumbling buildings, the streets were littered with abandoned cars, and bodies. We reached my neighborhood even though Freddie didn't know it. He's never been to my house thank God.

"Wait! Stop!" I cried. Freddie slammed on the breaks.

"What!"

"I need to look in this house." I said.

"Whose is it?" he asked curiously.

"Mine." I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. I kept my hand on my sword and stepped inside. Freddie was right behind me, looking around for danger. We checked every room twice and no sign of my mom.

"Sam, we need to go." Freddie said nervously. I nodded and followed him out the door. We kept driving out of town. I rested my head on Freddie's back and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally made it halfway out of Washington by sunrise. I groaned and stretched my arms.

"Where are we Freddifer?" I yawned. Freddie pulled over to a gas station and switched off the motorcycle.

"I don't know." Freddie said, biting his lip. He pulled out his laptop and looked at a map of Washington. "We're in the middle of Kelso city." I was aimlessly walking around when I heard something. I stopped and listened.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Freddie. He nodded and put a finger over his lips. We slowly walked around to the back of the gas station and kept an eye out. Then I saw it. Its skin was black, decayed, and literally falling off. It had little patches of gray hair and it was walking with an extreme limp. I frantically slapped Freddie's shoulder and pointed to the thing. Freddie pulled out his sword and crept up behind the zombie. He raised it and stabbed it through the things head. Its groan sent a shiver down my spine. The zombie crashed to the ground and didn't move.

"Okay Sam," Freddie said, "Let's fill up the bike and keep moving." I nodded stupidly and followed him. Freddie filled up the motorcycle while I wandered inside the shop and found some Frosted Fat Cakes. I walked outside munching on the doughy substance and climbed on the motorcycle behind Freddie. He fired up the engine and we raced away from the gas station. As we drove, snow started to fall and the wind was picking up. The temperature plummeted fast.

"F-Freddie, I-I'm f-freezing my ass off!" I yelled at him over the wind. There wasn't a single building in sight, only forest. Freddie braked and turned off the motorcycle.

"Follow me!" He yelled. The wind was howling and shrieking. I followed Freddie as he wheeled the motorcycle into the woods. We found a tiny clearing (big enough for maybe five people) about 20 feet in. Freddie opened up the compartment and pulled out a few blankets. He tossed me a couple and laid down on the ground. The clearing gave a little bit of shelter from the wind, but not much. My teeth chattered and I shivered like crazy.

"Come over here." Freddie called over the wind. I walked over to him and snuggled up next to him under the blankets. Our combined body heat finally warmed me up. Freddie put his arm around my waist and fell asleep. I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, I woke up first. It was snowing lightly and the wind was gone. Freddie's arm was still around me and out legs were all tangled up. I detangled our legs and slowly removed his hand from my waist. I stood up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"I'm starving." I groaned to myself.

"When aren't you hungry?" Freddie said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I huffed grumpily and ripped open a Fat Cake. I tore off a chunk with my teeth and chewed. Freddie reached up and pulled out his own pack of Fat Cakes because he knew I wouldn't share mine. Smart boy. We finished up our Fat Cakes and packed up our stuff. Freddie wheeled the motorcycle back to the road. We kept going south towards California. It was pretty cold but luckily, Freddie was very warm.

"LOOK!" I yelled. There was a Welcome to California sign to my right.

"We made it." Freddie sighed in relief. "We have to find my mom." I nodded. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. My mom, I never found her. Carly too. I didn't even get to say good bye or tell her how much she means to me. I started to sob into Freddie's back. He responded by slamming on the breaks.

"SAM!" he said frantically, "What wrong?"

"C-Carly," I sobbed, "Never g-got to say g-good bye." Freddie lifted me off of the motorcycle and pulled me into a hug.

"We'll find them." He said, "Everyone's heading to California. They'll be there." I composed myself and wiped away my tears. Freddie sat me in front of him on the motorcycle instead of behind him. His arms on either side of me, almost like a cage. I leaned my head on his arm and let the tears silently flow.

There was no denying it now. The Apocalypse had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes creaked open slowly. Why had we stopped moving? I looked down in horror to see the position I was in. I was literally lying on top of Freddie, the edge of our lips barely touching. His eyes opened before I could move off of him. My face froze and flushed dark red.

"Uh I," I tried to say. I raised myself up and backed up five steps. Freddie sat up and groaned while he stretched. I turned around and looked at the forest.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. I walked into the forest and leaned against a tree. I didn't really have to go; I just needed to clear my head. I looked down and noticed I left my sword back near Freddie. Oh well, it's not like I would need it. Then I heard it, that shuffling noise. I whirled around just in time. Two of them, shuffling towards me. I instinctively reached for my sword, but it wasn't there. I helplessly back away from the horrible things. I backed against a giant rock. Dead end, literally. I screamed as they shuffled closer. Just as one of their scaly hands was an inch from my throat, the zombie moaned and crumpled to the ground. Freddie was standing behind it, scowling.

"Leave her alone." He growled. The second zombie lunged for Freddie but was too slow as the sword went through his head. Freddie ripped the sword from the already rotting head and put it back into its sheath. He held out his hand and to help me up. I was too paralyzed with fear to move a muscle. Freddie picked me up and carried me out of the forest. He sat me on the motorcycle in front of him again and we kept going.

"Are you okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Just a little… shocked." I chocked out. Freddie patted my shoulder to comfort me. "How is this happening?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Freddie sighed. "You know that classroom you were in before we left?"

"Yeah, Ms. Briggs. Why?"

"Well, seconds after you left, a whole swarm of those…things invaded that classroom and slaughtered everyone." My eyes widened. "No one survived." He said solemnly.

"No one…at all?"

"No one." He said. I stared ahead blankly. I looked down at my pocket where my phone rested. I thanked Pac Rat Deluxe in my head for saving my life. I also thanked Ms. Briggs. If she hadn't kicked me out, I wouldn't have survived. We finally reached some kind of civilization where we found a hotel. We brought our bags inside and chose a room on the second floor. Freddie double checked everything twice to make sure there were no zombies hiding in hard-to-see places. I plopped down on one of the beds and kicked off my feet.

"I need a shower." I said. I hopped up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. The water started to steam which meant it was ready. During my shower, my mind kept wondering to Freddie. I finally turned off the water and got dressed, fresh and clean feeling.

"Your turn Dipthong." I said, tossing a fresh towel at Freddie. He grumbled something and closed the bathroom door. I could hear him singing to himself in the shower like a 43 year old single woman. I head the shower shut off. I snuggled under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Freddie walked out of the bathroom. He stopped near me and kissed my forehead.

"Good-night Princess Puckett." He flopped down on his own bed and fell asleep. My forehead tingled where his lips were. But it was a good kind of tingling. The kind that makes you realize that someone is falling for you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, we have to keep moving. We've been here for almost two days." Freddie said nervously. I was laid back against the bed, eating a Fat Cake.

"Yeah, okay." I said, stuffing the rest of the Fat Cake down my throat. We opened the hotel room door and silently exited the building. The freezing wind whistled around us as we kept driving. As we drove, it got colder and colder.

"Isn't California supposed to be nice and warm?" my teeth chattered. Freddie stopped and pulled out his laptop.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled.

"What! What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing." He said, quickly stowing away the laptop.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I said firmly.

"We're not in California." Freddie said, "We're in Nevada."

"WHAT!" The wind cut me off as I shivered. There're was no shelter at all anywhere. I wrapped my sweatshirt around me more. Freddie cut off the motorcycle and wheeled it over to the side of the road.

"We're in for a snowstorm!" he yelled. He pulled out all the blankets from the compartment. He grabbed me in a hug and wrapped all the blankets around us. I was feeling awkward because I was almost sitting in Freddie's lap. He pulled the top of the blankets over our heads. The wind screamed and tore at us, splattering us with snow and sleet. My lips started to turn blue. Freddie held onto me tighter and tried to get me warm.

_This is it, _I thought, _I'm not gonna_ _die from zombies. I'm gonna freeze to death! _I saw Freddie studying the motorcycle. Then his face lit up as if he just came up with some brilliant idea.

"I just came up with a brilliant idea!" Freddie said. He lifted his arm and twisted the key into the motorcycle. It roared to life. The pipe started to warm up and soon, it was like heaven. Freddie and I leaned our backs against it and were warm and toasty. I leaned my head on Freddie's shoulder and sighed. He put his head on top of mine and sighed as well.

"What's on your mind?" I said curiously.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Just…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I edged. Freddie chucked and elbowed me playfully.

"Just never mind." He laughed. My eyelids became heavy as I slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard over the shrieking wind was:

"Good night Princess Puckett." And felt a kiss on the head. Then I had it. That feeling, that epiphany. When you realize that you're falling for someone…hard.

**Yeah it's short. Sue me. Anyway, I saw the Karate Kid today with my friends. IT WAS AMAZING! You should go see it.**


	5. Chapter 5

We kept driving but it seemed like there was a never-ending ocean of trees. One thing happened after another. We ran out of food, it kept getting colder and colder, and the worst case scenario: we ran out of gas.

"DAMMIT!" Freddie yelled kicking the motorcycle over.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"I know you're hungry!" Freddie yelled in my face, "I am too! Why don't you stop complaining!"

"Me! What about you!" I said back angrily, "You're the one who "somehow" landed us in NEVADA!"

"Yeah," Freddie said sarcastically, "Because _I'm_ the one who sits around and eats Fat Cakes while you do all the work."

"Y'know what Fredwart!" I yelled, "I don't need you to save me! I can take care of myself!"

"Fine if that's how you want it, I'll leave!" Freddie propped up the motorcycle and twisted the key. The motorcycle weakly roared to life with what little gas it had left. Freddie hopped on and sped away, leaving me in the freezing cold with no food or shelter. I sat in the snow, stunned and afraid. I realized what my big mouth had gotten me into this time. A tear fell down my cheek and froze in the winter wind. I stood up and started to walk. As I walked, I heard noise coming from the forest. Thinking it was a stray zombie; I pulled out my sword and scanned the area. Two eighteen year old guys walked out of the forest.

"Lookie what we got here." One said.

"Yeah," the other agreed, "She looks lonely all by herself."

"You want some company?" the bigger guy said to me.

"Stay away." I warned. The guys started to circle me, smiling menacingly.

"C'mon babe," one said, "We're cool."

"Yeah, just come into the forest." They said. I backed up into one and gasped. He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Let GO!" I screamed. I kicked and struggled but this guy was strong. He laughed and grabbed my other arm, pinning them behind my back.

"After you." The guy holding me said to his friend. He smiled and walked towards me. I struggled more but the arms held me tight. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I desperately fought to release my arms. The guy got really close and smelled my hair. He grinned and put his hand on my hip. I kicked and kicked his legs but I caused no pain whatsoever. He nodded to his partner and they lowered me to a sitting position. He ripped off my ski cap and tossed it over to the side.

"What lovely hair." He said twirling it with his finger. Tears were running freely down my face as he tugged off my sweatshirt, revealing my tank top. He pulled off the tank top and reached around to unhook my bra. I struggled and fought to no avail. I knew what was going to happen next when suddenly, the offender's face looked up in surprise as a bullet went through his head. The other guy released my arms in surprise. I scooted away, crying. Luckily, they hadn't gotten my bra off so I didn't expose anything. Freddie was standing over the second guy who was begging for mercy.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he begged.

"You low down scum." Freddie growled as he pulled the trigger. Freddie ran over to me and picked me up. I sobbed into his sweatshirt.

"F-Fred-die," I cried, "T-they t-tried t-t-o r-rape me!"

"Shh, Sam," Freddie cooed, "I know, I know." He stroked my head and rocked me back and forth. I felt my tank top and sweatshirt being pulled over my head. I put my arms through the holes and snuggled into Freddie's chest.

"How did you find me?" I said wiping tears from my face.

"Well," Freddie explained, "There was a gas station about two miles from here and while I filled up the motorcycle, I realized what I had done."

"What did you do?" I said jokingly with a smirk.

"I left the girl I love behind." I looked up at Freddie's face. He was smiling. His brown eyes sparkling like the white snow. My shocked look transformed into a smirk.

"I knew it." I grabbed Freddie neck and pulled his lips to mine. We kissed like never before. Sparks flew around in my head like fireworks. We hopped on the motorcycle and rode until dark. We pulled over and set up "camp." I snuggled next to Freddie under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

We finally reached California after two days of driving. We rode south and arrived at a nice looking hotel.

"Let's hope they're here." I said. Freddie squeezed my hand reassuringly and we walked through the doors. We walked up the stairs, scanning every floor. We reached the final floor where we saw movement in the shadows. I saw a door close. I walked over and kicked it in. Suddenly, four figures grabbed me and knocked me to the ground.

"Sam?"

I looked for the source of the voice. Carly was peaking her head out of a closet.

"Carly!" The hands released me. I stood up to see Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Mrs. Benson, Griffin, and Socko smiling at me and Freddie. Carly nearly knocked me over with her hug. I hugged her back tightly. Freddie smiled at her.

"What are you two so happy about?" Carly said a little later as we sat out on a fire escape. I looked at Freddie and he nodded. I held up our intertwined hands to show Carly. She squealed and hugged us both.

"Oh! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" she said happily. "And guess what!"

"Me and Griffin are back together!"

"That's great Carly!" Freddie said.

We all sat there that night, blabbing about our adventures in the "New World." I'd have to say, that night was just about damn perfect. Even if the world was infested with Zombies, we still had each other.

**Epilogue coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**10 years later**

"_Gentlemen, the object in front of you is our ticket to a zombie free world." The men in white lab coats stared in awe at the mysterious black sphere sitting innocently on the table._

"_Will this really work doctor?" _

"_I'm sure of it."_

"_What are the possible side effects on human life?"_

"_There are none." A ripple of excited whispers erupted around the room as the head doctor stood proudly. _

"_How does this bomb work?"_

"_The bomb will detonate, causing a flash of radioactive light to envelop the Earth."_

"_But how will the radioactive light have no effect on human life!" The doctor chuckled at the young scientist's outburst._

"_I've altered the light to only affect deceased flesh, causing it to poof into harmless dust." More whispers broke out among the men._

"_When do you plan on deploying the bomb?"_

"_Immediately."_

**Freddie's POV (Age 27)**

The zombie groaned and dragged it's weight towards me and Sam. I glanced over at her. She caught my eye and smiled at me, the diamond ring on her finger glittered in the sunlight. I raised my sword, ready to charge when a blinding flash of light knocked me off my feet. It was like a giant blast of wind raced by. As soon as it started, the light was gone. I opened my eyes and lowered my arm. Sam was in a sitting position too. She looked around for the source of light. I noticed the pile of dust in front of me. Sam stood up and inspected the blue pile.

"What happened to the zombie?" she said, poking the dust with her finger. I looked around there were little piles where the zombie's were standing.

"That light might have been some kind of anti-zombie radiation." I analyzed. Sam giggled at my pose, my thumb and finger on my chin. She walked over and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Let's go back to Carly's and see what happened." I followed her back to the motorcycle and hopped on. She wrapped her arms around my chest and leaned her head against my back. We rode back to the hotel and walked up the stairs.

"Yo, Carly!" Sam called, "You here?"

"MOMMY!" our seven year old daughter came slamming into Sam's legs. Sam laughed and picked up the blonde girl off the ground.

"Hey Katelyn!" Suddenly, another seven year old blonde girl landed on my back.

"DADDY!" she squealed.

"There's Kristen." I chuckled. The two girls stood in front of us, smiling. They're very difficult to tell apart if you don't look at their eyes. Kristen is an exact replica of Sam. Freezing blue eyes, curly blonde hair. But Katelyn has warm brown eyes and curly blonde hair. Katelyn is a mommy's girl and Kristen is a daddy's girl, which is okay with me. Kristen reminds me the most of Sam.

"Kristen! C'mon!" a little brunette boy peaked his head around the door.

"COMING!" she yelled at him, "I'm going to the park with Jake!" She grabbed her jacket and ran after the boy giggling. That was Jake. Carly and Griffin's son. He's the same age as Kristen and Katelyn. Jake has Griffin's dark brown hair and Carly's deep brown eyes.

"Katelyn," Sam said, "Where's Jessica?" Almost immediately, a slender red-headed girl popped in through the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Benson," she said politely, "Can Katelyn go to the park today?" Believe it or not, that girl is the daughter of Wendy and Gibby. Weird huh?

"Sure." I said, "Just be careful okay." The girls yelled thank you as they sprinted out the door. I looked over the railing as they sprinted to the park. I saw Kristen and Jake arguing over who had better hair color, Katelyn and Jessica swinging on the monkey bars, and hundreds of tiny dust piles. Sam leaned up against me and smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm glad the apocalypse happened."

"Why?"

"Because," Sam laughed, "If it hadn't, then we wouldn't have fallen in love." I pondered this for a moment.

"You're right." I chuckled. Sam kissed me on the lips and started down the stairs. I watched her go make peace between Kristen and Jake who were on the verge of a fight. She walked them to the park and played Ninja Assassin with them. I went down the stairs to go join the game. I thanked the crazy doctor who accidently created the first zombie. Without him, my world would be just plain boring.


End file.
